Fifty Shades Of Spike
by DamonAndSpikeLover
Summary: Buffy meets rebellious student Spike on her first day at Sunnydale High School. Will it be love at first sight or submission at first sight? Contains influences from The Fifty Shades Of Grey series. Lots of Spuffy. First Buffy fanfic! Please review to encourage more chapters! UPDATED FIRST CHAPTER!


Writer's Note - Hello! This is my first Buffy fanfic! And my second overall! (Love Spell - The Vampire Diaries) so I guess I'm sort of new to this. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I always appreciate hearing from people, and it also makes me want to carry on writing the stories so if you want to read more then please review!

I can write fairly quickly so you won't have to wait very long to read new chapters! I do not own either Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Fifty Shades Of Grey or any of the characters. ENJOY!

Buffy's P.O.V

_My first day at Sunnydale High. I'm not really the sort of person that gets nervous, I'm good with people. I'm a people person. I just guess today's nervousness is caused by a new enviroment. What if people automatically think I'm strange? I haven't really hung out with my friends since the fire incident in the gym but then the students here aren't going to know that. I just need to stop freaking out. Take a deep breath Buffy... you can do this..._

I walk up the steps to the main entrance, and follow the signs to the reception. I glance up, occasionally to take in my surroundings but find myself at the reception before I know it. 'Hello, how can I help you?' says a timid, polite voice coming from the other side of the desk. 'Hello my name is Buffy Summers. It's my first day here, I've come to pick up my class schedule.' I finally get a proper look at the politely voiced woman, as she hands over my schedule. She's medium height, with dark brown shoulder length hair. Her teeth are perfectly white, like Britney Spears white. She talks me through my class schedule, turns out all of the classes I took in Los Angeles have been sent over through the school's system and have been chosen for me here, so I'll at least have some sort of knowlege of what the teachers are going on about in class. I glance down at my watch as Britney Spears teeth keeps talking about my schedule. The bell rings as she hands me a map of the school, and I get on my way to my first class. History.

I go into my History class, and sit down on the only remaining seat. I'm wedged in between a brown haired girl and a boy with floppy brown hair. The girl leans over and shares her book with me. 'Hi, I'm Cordelia. You must be Buffy.' I smile at her. 'Hi, it's nice to meet you.' I straight away have a feeling I'm going to get along with Cordelia. She reminds me of my old friends back in L.A. We go through class, talking and giggling like we've known eachother for years, and when we come out, the conversation just continues to flow.

'So Buffy, anything strange or interesting about you that I should be aware of?' My mind instantly replies with_ 'I'm a slayer, the chosen one. I kill vampires and demons and all kinds of other icky monster things.' _I make sure that my mouth stays closed and just shake my head. Then I remember something 'Oh, I was once in a magazine article about me owning one of the biggest shoe collections in California.' I see her mouth drop wide open, and immediatly know that I've distracted her from the earlier question. I smile a big grin at her and then she goes on a rant about how tiny her shoe collection is really tiny because her dad (or daddy as she calls him) has put a limit on her credit card.

She stops talking once we reach our lockers. I have no books yet, so I just wait for Cordelia as she replaces her History book with a really thick Science book. She turns to me 'You should probably go to the library to pick yourself up some textbooks, I'd come with you but my class starts now, do you want me to find someone to take you or do you have a school map?' I grab my school map out of my jeans pocket 'No, It's fine I have a map. I'm good to go.' I smile at her, hoping she'll invite me to sit and have lunch with her so that I won't have to be on my own. Unfortunately, a blonde haired girl, drags Cordelia away, almost instantly, so I now have to face the embarassement of sitting by myself at lunch. _Great._

I look at the map in my hands and head to the library. When I get there, there is a british man already in there and it appears he is talking to himself. 'Would you mind passing me The Vampire Chronicles whilst your up there?' I stop dead in my tracks._ Why does he want a book about vampires. Does he know what I am? Silly Buffy, he hasn't even noticed your here yet so how could he. Stop freaking out, dammit. _

Just as I'm about to step forward and ask him where to find the textbooks, a tall platinum blonde haired boy walks out from around the corner carrying a book that I know only too well. The cover is brown with red and white writing, its dusty since it probably dates back about 100 years ago or maybe even longer. My watcher used to read it to me most nights when I went patrolling. The blonde guy sees me and smiles. 'Hello, you must be Buffy Summers. We've been waiting for you.'

I must look startled because he keeps on talking 'My name's William, but everyone knows me as Spike, and this here is Giles. Although his real name is Rupert, but that sounds like a poofter's name to me. Don't ya think?' He grins at me and I feel myself flush a bright shade of red. It's only now that I notice he's got a really strong sexy British accent going on. Wearing a black floor length leather jacket, a red shirt, a black t-shirt, black jeans and black boots, he looks almost gothic. Spike is really not my type but I find myself strangely attracted to him. I'm sure Cordelia would not approve and I want to stick by the rule of 'Bro's Before Hoes' (although I'm pretty sure that only applies to guys)

I laugh and I reply by saying 'Yeah, I guess it does. Um.. I was just wondering if you could help me get the textbooks on this list? And hold on a minute, how do you know my name and why were you waiting for me?'

Giles, who I presume must be the librarian looks as if he's about to finally say something but Spike butts in quickly 'Because your the slayer obviously, he's your new watcher' He points to Giles, then continues 'and I'm his helper I suppose. As for the textbooks I'll show you.' He winks at me and starts making his way up the stairs to another section of the enormous library.

I don't move an inch. I seem to be paraylyzed. Why here? Why now? I thought I was done with this crap, but apparently not! I groan, as I stomp my way up the stairs and follow Spike...

MORE COMING SOON HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
